SECOND CHANCE
by Elice Bcest
Summary: En esa ultima noche de verano mientras Stan miraba al horizonte esperando a su hermano, no imaginaba que unas horas después su vida cambiaría para siempre. Tres toques en la puerta, una canasta, dentro de ella una nueva oportunidad y la aventura más grande de los Pines iniciaba. AU. Stancest.


**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

 **Capítulo 1: El último día de un verano**

Stanley Pines observaba el bosque que rodeaba a la Cabaña con cierta nostalgia, se sentía feliz de eso no había duda sin embargo al mismo tiempo esas fechas eran un recordatorio de lo que ocurrió entre él y Stanford. Había pasado un año, hace sólo dos semanas ambos festejaban junto al que ahora era amigo de los dos gemelos Pines Fiddleford McGucket, el haber derrotado a este estúpido intento de demonio. Sin duda ese verano muchas cosas estuvieron a punto de irse a la mierda, pero era extraño la gran mayoría de lo habitantes de Gravity Falls no lo recordarían jamás, eso resultaba ser algo bastante conveniente para los tres hombres ya que nunca se sintieron los héroes de esa batalla sino mas bien como lo causantes de la misma.

Le dio un gran trago a su cerveza, le gustaba ese amargo sabor pero que para el resultaba bastante delicioso, no pudo evitar sentir alguna similitud con los besos de cierta persona, sonrío cuando pensó eso y dio otro trago. Ahora Stanford era catedrático en la Universidad del condado vecino, a menos lo había sido por unos cuantos meses ya que en los demás y de manera constante daba conferencias sobre lo que descubrió dentro del portal, claro está únicamente aquello que consideraba que podía ser un beneficio para la humanidad, que para Stanley era un mínimo porcentaje, pero bueno ese era el trabajo del nerd y no el suyo. No, su trabajo después de un poco de convencimiento al estilo "Stan Pines" era ese estrambótico lugar conocido como la "Cabaña del Misterio", con la ayuda de Ford tuvo atracciones un poco más creíbles aunque lo turistas preferían las atracciones increíblemente falsas hechas por Stan, cosa que al nerd le molestaba, además tuvo que añadir otra sección a la cual llamaba cariñosamente el "Rincón de la ciencia loca", ya que una de las condiciones que puso el Sixer para continuar con ese lugar darle un poco de conocimiento científico a las personas que visitaran ese lugar. Stan no estaba del todo convencido, pero al verlo entusiasmado con esa idea no pudo decirle que no, además era otra manera de desplumar a los incautos que llegaban ahí.

Seguía pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado, si, en un principio fue tan duro, que no pudo evitar sentir cierta opresión en el pecho. No cabía duda era un par de idiotas, y referirse así mismos de esa manera para Stanley era considerarse bastante benévolo, ya que la mayoría de las personas no esperan cargarse toda la jodida realidad para decir "lo siento", pero al parecer el sentido común no aplicaba en los Pines.

Después de perdonarse tampoco fue sencillo, Ford había pasado quince años dentro de ese portal, perdido entre dimensiones, incluso hasta después de medio año fue capaz de decirle todo lo que vivió en ese tiempo, y aunque no lo admitiera seguían existiendo cosas a las cuales no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Stan tampoco se las vio fácil, no claro que no, olvido cuantas veces fue torturado en un país casi olvidado o incluso en el propio, después de todo no resulto ser un tarea legal traer de vuelta al nerd.

Se abrían ahorrado décadas de dolor, de sufrimiento innecesario, de miedo, y de tristeza si alguno de los dos hubiera dicho lo siento, pero bueno ya todo lo demás había ocurrido, no valía la pena lamentarse. Stan se encontraba melancólico esa noche, no le costaba admitirlo, lo extrañaba, tenia una semana desde que Ford estaba dando una de sus interminables charlas de Nerd en los Emiratos Árabes, y aunque hablaban casi todos lo días no podía dejar de extrañarlo, se supondría que llegaría esa noche, la ultima noche del verano pero ahí seguía sin aparecer, miró su reloj, era un cuarto pasada la media noche, la suave brisa comenzaba a causarle cierta sensación de adormecimiento, así que decidió irse a dormir, además él sabría cuando el Sixer llegara, por alguna extraña razón él siempre se daba cuenta cuando Ford regresaba.

Tocaron la puerta tres veces, maldijo la misma cantidad entre dientes, vio de reojo la hora, dos de la mañana marcaba el reloj, como era posible que se hubiera olvidado las llaves, ahora tendría que dejar su cálida cama para ir a abrir la puerta, por un segundo pensó en dejarlo afuera pero conociendo a Ford era capaz de volar una pared, cosa que ya había hecho una vez después de una gran discusión donde Stan se negaba a verlo.

-¡Maldita sea Stanford! ¿Cómo es posible que olvides tus llaves? ¡Eres capaz de crear un portal interdimencional y no de recordar algo tan sencillo! –refunfuñaba Stanley mientras llegaba a la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y no estaba ahí, se sintió extrañado, miró a su alrededor, después de todo tendría que verse a lo lejos el taxi que lo trajo hasta la cabaña, pero no, únicamente estaba los sonidos del bosque y la noche, un pequeño quejido lo hizo mirar la piso. Su mente no reaccionó inmediatamente, vio aquella caja, era pequeña y de plástico con algunas rejillas, dentro una pequeña sabana, su corazón dio un vuelco, no era la primera vez que aparecían mascotas en la puerta de la Cabaña, después del tráfico de pugs había adquirido cierta fama, obviamente desde que estaba con Ford llevaba a los animales al refugio.

La recogió, no descubrió su contenido, no, en su pecho existía cierto presentimiento, dejó la caja sobre la mesa de la cocina, temió por un minuto, no sabía de donde provenía esa incertidumbre, tronó sus dedos ansiosamente. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría encontrar? Tal vez unos cachorros muertos, o el dedo de Ford cortado por la mafia que le cobraba deudas de su infame pasado, no el nerd no sabía defenderse. Pero en su cabeza se formaba una idea, una que se negaba con todo su ser a aceptar, no podía ser posible.

Tomó la tela, era suave, muy suave, y sin pensarlo las descubrió lo que esta escondía.

-¡Oh por Dios! –dijo tapándose la boca.

Se confirmaba lo que había pensado, no podía entender esa situación, ni porque la estuviera viviendo. Volvió a ver el contenido de la caja, es que eso le parecía simplemente inverosímil, pudo ver una pequeña nota, la recogió, se dejo caer sobre una silla y la leyó. Era corta, no existían demasiadas palabras, ahora tenía un mar de preguntas en su cabeza, pero sobre todo una que se repetía mil veces.

-¿Qué debo hacer? –se dijo a si mismo.

-¿Hacer sobre que Stanley? –la voz de Ford lo traía a la realidad.

Stan no le pudo contestar a su hermano, simplemente señalo a la mesa. Ford vio el contenido de la caja, y se quedo callado, como en pocas ocasiones se había quedado sin palabras.

-¿Qué carajos significa esto Stan? –dijo volteando a ver a su hermano.

-¡No lo sé! –contestó.

Le explico a grandes rasgos lo breves acontecimientos, le dio la nota que aun sostenía entre sus manos. Ford por laguna razón sin sentido la leyó en voz alta.

 _Quisiera que esto no fuera así, que jamás tuviera que hacer esto, pero no tengo alternativa. Por favor cuídenlos mucho, no los separen, ellos son hermanos, son lo único que tienen en este mundo. Cuídenlos, los he observado desde hace varios meses y se que aunque les gusta parecer chicos malos en realidad son excelentes personas._

Ford vio que algunas de las palabras se encontraban borrosas, sin duda ahí había caído unas cuantas lagrimas.

Si dentro de esa caja estaban dos bebés, por lo que vieron los Pines no tenían más de una semana de edad, eran extremadamente pequeños.

-¿Qué carajos hacemos Ford? –le preguntó Stanley.

-Por ahora esto –de un cajón de la alacena el Sixer saco un mini escáner –Sus signos vitales están estables, al igual que su temperatura corporal, tiene 8 días de edad, son gemelos aunque son un niño y una niña, fueron alimentados por ultima vez hace tres horas.

-Perfecto, me siento aliviado. Bueno aunque después hablaremos acerca de dejar tus "aparatos" de nerd por toda la casa –le dijo Stanley.

-Creo que lo más adecuado será que en cuanto amanezca los llevaremos a Servicios para la Infancia –dijo Ford dejándose caer sobre la silla.

-¿Cómo es posible Ford? ¡No son animales! ¡¿Qué clase de persona hace algo así?! –decía Stanley tocando sus cienes.

-Bueno Stanley, creo que ninguno de los dos somos los más adecuados para juzgar a alguien. Probablemente haya sido una adolescente, una joven madre soltera que no tiene recursos. Yo más bien me pregunto porque dejarlos con nosotros –ahora era él quien se tocaba la frente.

-Tienes razón, debió de estar muy desesperada para pensar que nosotros podíamos ser buenos padres –decía Stanley levantándose para servirse un poco de coñac. -¿Quieres?

Ford dijo que si con la cabeza, estaban dándole su ultimo sorbo cuando un fuerte llanto los hizo voltear una vez más a aquella caja.

Los pequeños habían comenzado a llorar, Stan se levanto inmediatamente, y fue hasta ellos, sin pensarlo dos veces los tomó entre sus brazos, comenzándolo a arrullarlos.

-Déjame volver a escanearlos, tal vez se encuentran enfermos-le decía Ford alistando su aparato.

-No es necesario Nerd, tienen hambre los recién nacidos comen en promedio cada tres horas –decía Stanley con una determinada sabiduría –busca si hay para alimentarlos dentro de la caja.

Ford busco, pero no encontró nada. – ¿Hay leche en la nevera? –le preguntó a Stan.

-No, no hay además no son gatos no podemos darles cualquier cosa –dijo mientras seguía intentando tranquilizarlos.

\- ¡Carajo! ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Ford, como odiaba esa sensación de inutilidad.

-Dentro de mi saco están las llaves del Diablo, conduce por favor –Ford no sabia que tenia en mente su hermano pero no le quedaba de otra más que confiar.

Seguía las instrucciones de Stanley, por fin le preguntó. -¿A dónde vamos Stan?

-Con los Corduroy, MaryAnn tuvo un bebé hace sólo dos meses. Ella puede ayudarnos –Ford por fin entendí las intenciones de su hermano.

-¿Pero que le diremos? –preguntó el Sixer.

-La verdad Nerd, simplemente la verdad –respondió Stanley.

Ford no pudo evitar sonreír, desde cuando a su querido mentiroso no le importaba decir la verdad, bueno el durante gran parte de su vida había visto cosas extraordinarias, pero sin duda esta sería una la cual no olvidaría fácilmente.

Stan bajó del auto con los dos bebés aun sollozantes, Ford toco la puerta, fue Dan quién abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre Pines? –preguntó tallándose lo ojos, el conocía la fama de ambos hermanos, así que no bajo la guardia ni por un segundo.

-Necesitamos hablar con MaryAnn –dijo Ford.

-¿Para que necesitan a mi esposa? –les preguntaba el enorme Corduroy.

-Por esto -dijo Stan que ahora estaba al lado de su hermano.

-¡MaryAnn! –gritó Dan al ver lo que cargaba Stanley.

La señora Corduroy era una mujer muy amable, de talla pequeña, pelirroja como su esposo, increíblemente maternal. Al escuchar la voz de su marido fue a su lado, los Pines estaban en la sala de la casa. Stan daba pequeños paseos, tratando de tranquilizarlos, MaryAnn abrió muy grandes sus verdes ojos la ver esa extraña visión.

-¡MaryAnn gracias a Dios! –decía Stan mientras con un gesto le pedía que le ayudara con los gemelos, ella instintivamente los agarró.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De quienes son estos bebés? –preguntó la señora Corduroy.

Ford le contó rápidamente la historia, no se detuvo en detalles además no existían grandes cosas sobre esa historia que tenia sólo horas de haber comenzado.

-Muy bien entonces estos dos pequeños tienen hambre verdad –decía acomodándose en la mecedora, por un momento le regreso los gemelos a Stan, después puso dos cojines en sus costados, le dijo como los acomodara, los Pines no perdían ningún movimiento, y sin que se lo esperara MaryAnn saco sus pechos y comenzó a darles de comer. Ford y Stan se dieron la vuelta avergonzados por lo que acaban de ver.

-Lo sentimos, esperaremos en la cocina –dijo Ford.

Dan palmeo sus hombros fuertemente y con una sonora carcajada les decía -¡Es lo más natural del mundo! ¡Los hombres de verdad mamaron del pecho de sus madres! ¡Además mi Mary podría alimentar un ejército! –remató lleno de orgullo.

-Dan que cosas dices, pero si esto es lo más hermoso del mundo. Además estos pequeñines en verdad morían de hambre –acaricio sus cabezas.

Stan venciendo sus viejas convencionalidades se atrevió voltear, le resulto tan maravilloso, en efecto ahora ante sus ojos esa era una postal del lo que significaba el amor materno.

-La ropa que traen no es para nada adecuada. Wendy por favor busca algo de tu antigua ropa de bebé y de Dan Junior para dársela a los Señores Pines –dijo mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Los tres hombres voltearon, encontraron a una pequeña pelirroja de cinco años mirando atentamente lo que pasaba en su casa.

-OK Ma, también algunas cobijas ¿verdad? –preguntó sonriendo ampliamente.

-Si, gracias mi amor –la pequeña subió corriendo las escaleras.

Los pequeños se habían vuelto a dormir, ella mecía a la pequeña mientras que le había dado al pequeño a Stanley, que torpemente intentaba hacer los mismo que la mujer.

-¿Qué harán con ellos? –les preguntó Dan.

-Considero que lo más indicado será entregarlos a Servicios para la Infancia –respondió Ford.

-¿Seguros? –preguntó Mary –ese tipo de lugares son horribles. Los niños pueden pasar años en el sistema hasta que sean adoptados o en hogares de acogida, y en el peor de los casos podrían ser separados, jamás sabrían que tienen un hermano.

-Lo sabemos –decía Ford –pero nosotros no somos capaces de cuidarlos.

-Tal vez esto suene tonto pero el instinto de una madre nunca falla, y la mamá de estos pequeños por alguna razón creyó que ustedes eran los más indicados para cuidarlos. Podemos juzgarla, pero no sabemos que era lo que vivía, esto puede ser una oportunidad para ustedes.

-¿Una oportunidad para qué? –le preguntó Stan.

-Para ser una familia –fue su respuesta.

MaryAnn cambio de ropa los bebés, los revisó, en efecto estaban limpios y bien cuidados, los envolvió entre cobijas, les regalo varias onzas de leche materna además de que le dijo como debían de conservarla y calentarla, algunos pañales e incluso dos botellas, eran nuevas obviamente ella nunca la utilizó. Se despidieron, los Corduroy les dijeron que si necesitaban algo no dudaran en llamar.

El regreso a la cabaña fue silencioso, Stanley seguía cargando a los pequeños, desde hacia varios minutos la palabras de la mujer daban vueltas en su cabeza. En cuanto llegaron hicieron lo que le había dicho Mary, acostaron a los gemelos en la cama pusieron almohadas a su alrededor y los dejaron descansar.

Los dos se encontraban exhaustos, sobre todo Ford que con la conmoción había olvidado el hecho de tener más de 15 horas de vuelo, si tan sólo Stanley le permitiera usar los portales. Miró a Stan, tenia varios minutos perdido en el vacío, lo conocía perfectamente sabía lo que ocurría dentro de su cabeza.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, es imposible, nosotros no podemos –le decía suspirando fuertemente.

-Pero, y si los separan, son tan pequeños, cómo sabemos si cuidaran bien de ellos –dijo Stan.

-Stanley estas hablando de dos niños, no de cuidar una cabra, cosa que por lo cierto no haces muy bien que digamos –señaló Ford.

-Lo sé, pero tú no sabes lo doloroso que es perder a un hermano. Además ellos son gemelos, tienen ese vínculo especial.

-Yo también se que es perder a un hermano, no lo olvides…además tu y yo no podemos hacerlo, lo sabes muy bien.

-Porque somos hermanos, eso lo tengo muy claro desde que tengo doce años –su voz sonaba tan melancólica.

-No es eso, son tantas cosas, nuestra relación no esta del todo bien y lo sabes. Todavía hay que seguir "reparando" las heridas que nos hicimos, implicar niños no es lo más lógico –como odiaba su maldita racionalidad.

-Nadie a excepción de Fiddleford lo sabe –señalo Stan- nadie en este pueblo recuerda que somos hermanos, después de que les borramos la memoria para que no recordaran toda la mierda que paso hace un verano, y a él no le importa que seamos hermanos.

-Sería aceptarlo públicamente –dijo Ford poniéndose rojo.

-¿Qué Nerd? ¿Qué somos gays? No seas inocente, somos un par de hombres adultos que viven juntos en medio de la nada, hasta los más ilusos de este lugar se dan cuenta de eso. ¿Tienes miedo a que te vuelvan a llamar marica? Por favor Stanford, soportaste cosas innombrables dentro del jodido portal, y ahora resulta que eso te da miedo, a mí en lo personal me importa un carajo –le dijo Stan con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

-Ya se que a ti no te importa, pero Stanley a mi si. Existen tantas cosas con las que tengo que seguir lidiando, esto me sobre pasa y por mucho, y si en efecto tengo miedo –al menos era sincero con lo que decía.

-Tienes razón esto es ser demasiado egoísta, porque esos niños merecen tener los mejores padres de este mundo, y estoy seguro que esos no seriamos ninguno de los dos –dijo seriamente. –Descansa unas horas en cuanto despiertes los entregaremos.

Ford se levantó, estaba tan cansado, fue a la sala de estar y se dejo caer en el sillón. Sabía que dicha decisión le resultaba muy dura a Stan, pero eso lo mejor para los pequeños, antes de quedarse dormido una frase se formó en sus labios "ser una familia".

Cuando despertó eran las diez de la mañana, durmió más de lo que hubiese querido, pero en efecto estaba muy cansado, tomó un baño, a medía ducha pensó en Stanley y en los bebés, se apresuro, como carajos se le pudo olvidar que tenían que entregar a los gemelos. Se cambio rápidamente, bajo casi corriendo las escaleras, llamó a Stan, este le grito desde la tienda de regalos. Ahí estaba con dos canastas que había improvisado como cunas, jugaba con los gemelos a ella le enseñaba una esfera llena de brillos y chispas, mientras que él pequeño observaba los gestos que hacia su hermana y los imitaba. Le sorprendió verlo tan tranquilo, pareciera que lo hubiera hecho toda la vida.

-Sixer que bueno que despertaste –dijo sin dejar de mirar a los pequeños, ahora les mostraba como se movía la cabeza de un mini Stan.

-Si necesitabas ayuda debiste de haberme despertado –dijo acercándose al mostrador

-¿Cómo están? –preguntó mirándolos son detenimiento.

-Bien, ya los cambie y acabo de alimentarlos, no creo que duren más tiempo despiertos –dijo mientras los ojos de ambos comenzaban a cerrarse.

-Es hora de irnos, mientras más tardemos será más difícil –tocaba el hombro de su hermano.

-Si, lo sé –sujetó ambas canastas y los dos salieron de la tienda.

Llegaron a la comisaria y reportaron lo que había pasado, hicieron la denuncia, después fueron llevados a Servicios para la Infancia, no existía nada extraordinario en aquel lugar únicamente un par de oficinas, unos cuantos empleados que parecían ir y venir. Fueron a la oficina de Beth Smith la trabajadora social, le entregaron la copia de la denuncia que habían levantado, en fin comenzaron con la incesante burocracia.

-Liz, por favor lleva a los pequeños al consultorio para que lo revise el medico de guardia –le ordeno a una joven la trabajadora social.

-Le podemos asegurar que están sanos –dijo Ford.

-No lo dudo señor Pines, es sólo parte de la rutina –le respondió sonriente.

-Es bastante triste esta situación, pero más usual de lo que debiera, los bebés son dejados en las iglesias, en las estaciones de policía y en el peor de los casos en la basura, algunos no tienen tanta suerte de encontrar quien los cuide –le pareció que uso una voz demasiado tranquila para lo que decía, tal vez eso le permitía seguir trabajando en ese lugar.

-¿No pensaron en adoptarlos? También es común que quien encuentra a lo niños desee hacerse cargo ellos –le dijo mientras seguía llenando la forma.

-Nuestra situación no es la más idónea para cuidar a unos pequeños –le contestó Stanley.

-Bueno, ya solo envió esto por correo. En cuanto llegue de vuelta, únicamente les pediré un a firma más y podrán irse.

-Disculpe señorita podemos saber a dónde se los llevaran o quién cuidara de ellos –le preguntaba Stan.

-Lo siento, eso a partir de ahora es confidencial – ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa complaciente.

Ford se levanto y salió un momento de la oficina, le marcaban de la universidad. Contesto, sólo era para que confirmara sus clases durante ese ciclo escolar, regresaba a la oficina cuando escucho a la jovencita que se había llevado a lo gemelos que hablaba con otro empleado.

-Si, es muy triste. Son gemelos pero el sistema de aquí esta saturado, es una lastima serán separados. Uno ira a california y el otro a Nueva York. No es un buen inicio en esta vida, espero que por ser bebés los adopten rápido –ahora hablaba de otras cosas.

El mayor de los hermano Pines, regresó a la oficina rápidamente, una cosa se repetía en su cabeza "van a separarlos".

-Ya esta listo, sólo falta su firma –le señalo donde debía de hacerlo.

-¡Nos quedaremos con ellos! –le dijo visiblemente exaltado.

Stanley miró a su hermano con cara de sorpresa, no entendía en cambio tan repentino de opinión.

-Lo intentaremos, queremos hacernos cargo de ellos –decía sentándose.

-Eso es muy bueno, sobre todo porque en este condado las parejas del mismo sexo pueden adoptar niños –dijo viéndolos. Los dos se sonrojaron. –No se preocupen, lo supuse cuando los dos dijeron apellidarse Pines.

-Tiene razón señorita, este es mi amado esposo –dijo Stanley picándole las costillas a Ford, este únicamente pudo sonreír.

-Para dar inicio a los trámites se hará una investigación de antecedentes, así como un periodo de prueba donde una trabajadora social los visitara mensualmente – ambos asintieron.

Stanford quedo maravillado después de que Stanley, respondiera todas las preguntas, su historia eran tan estúpidamente creíble que nadie dudaría de ella. Incluso se invento una identidad falsa donde sus apellidos fueran distintos para no generar ninguna sospecha, la encargada los dejo un momento tenia que hacer otros trámites por lo que les pidió que esperaran un minuto.

El viejo boxeador saco su celular e hizo una llamada.

-¿Qué pasa Stanley? –le preguntó Ford.

-No es obvio Sixer, ella revisara si lo que le dije es verdad necesitamos confirmar esa historia –le dijo mientras escuchaba los tonos de llamada. –Hola Fidds soy Stan necesito un enorme favor, ¿tienes algo para apuntar? Perfecto. Stanley con lujo de detalles le pidió MckGucket que creara esas identidades falsas, bueno el único que siempre conservo su nombre en tan loca historia fue Ford, y que creara registros nuevos para introducirlos en los archivos de gobierno, cosa que para el genio mecánico y de computación no fue más que pan comido.

La señorita tardo más de lo que imaginaban, los dos comenzaban a preocuparse ya que si por azares del destino encontraba algo de su "turbio" pasado podían olvidar la más mínimo oportunidad de llevarse a lo gemelos. Unos cinco minutos después ella regreso a la oficina.

-Una disculpa nuestro sistema fallo, es extraño eso nunca pasa –"gracias Fidds" pensaron los dos.

-Me impresiona su historial, Señor Ford usted fue investigador independiente para el gobierno por casi quince años, y el Señor Stan se dedico al comercio Internacional en la mayor parte de Latinoamérica –dijo revisando lo registros.

-En la actualidad ambos estamos retirados de esas actividades –señalo Stan –yo tengo un negocio propio y Ford es Catedrático en la Universidad.

-Woaw, se casaron hace un año. Justamente ayer, vaya empiezo a creer en las coincidencias del destino –Fidds incluso había pensado en eso.

-Pues les deseo Feliz Aniversario, y creo que eso seria todo. Les entregaremos a los bebes, y en tres meses si todo sale bien serán registrados oficialmente como sus hijos.

-Gracias –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Salieron del lugar cada uno cargaba una canasta, Stan sonreía de oreja a oreja, y no dejaba de mirar a Ford.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? –le preguntó.

-Los iban a separar, escuche que lo decía la otra Señorita y simplemente no pude soportarlo –respondió Ford.

-Lo sabia, te conozco Nerd, únicamente estaba esperando a que dijeras que tu también querías intentarlo –le dio una sonrisa un tanto descarada.

Antes de subir al auto, Stan fue hasta al lado de su compañero y de improviso le robó un beso.

-¿Qué haces Stanley? –le preguntó Ford completamente sonrojado.

-Besando a mi esposo, así que creo que hago lo más normal del mundo –le decía riendo.

-A veces quisiera aghhh –no termino su frase y subió al auto.

Los Pines habían vivido muchas cosas que para la mayoría resultarían inconcebibles, impensables, y sumamente aterradoras, y sin embargo aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera comenzaban a sentirse abrumados, lo que estaban por comenzar era un misterio completamente nuevo y desconocido.

Iban conduciendo cuando Ford se detuvo repentinamente, Stan lo miró desde el asiento trasero donde iba con los dos bebés.

-¡Carajo Stan! ¡¿Ahora qué hacemos?! –decía mirándolo – no tenemos nada en la casa para cuidar de ellos, necesitamos tantas cosas y no tengo ni la más remota idea de por dónde empezar.

Stan sujetó por los hombros a Ford, sabía que este sufría ataques de ansiedad cuanto encontraba algo que estaba fuera de su control.

-No te preocupes, por ahora lo que haremos será llamar a Mary y le pediremos de nuevo su ayuda. Ella nos ayudara a comprar lo necesario para cuidar de los pequeños, y si no también está la Señora Ramírez ella también sabe mucho sobre niños, en la actualidad es la tutora de su nieto. Respira hondo y conduce, porque a este par le urge un cambio de pañales –al escuchar esto Ford volvió a sonreír.

Unos diez minutos después de que llegaran a la cabaña se presentó la Sra. Corduroy, llevaba a la Wendy y al pequeño John, ella estaba feliz porque su corazón le decía que al final ese par de tipos raros habían tomado la decisión correcta.

-Decidimos cuidar de los gemelos y como te imaginaras no tenemos ni una maldita idea de cómo empezar –dijo Stan.

-Desde ahora las "malas" palabras quedan desterradas de tu vocabulario Stanley, no queremos que este bombón crezca con boca de bucanero –decía cargando a la bebé.

-Pero más importante es que les pongan un nombre, sé que no serán suyos legalmente hasta dentro de unos meses, pero deben de llamarlos de alguna manera es lindo que les digan "pequeños monstruos" sin embargo es necesario que lo hagan, sobre todo a la pequeña, toda señorita necesita un buen nombre –dijo mientras terminaba de enseñarles como preparar unas papillas caseras, bueno aunque no las utilizarían hasta pasados los seis meses.

-Tienes razón Mary, el nerd y yo pensaremos nombres adecuados para los pequeños monstruos –dijo Stan sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, me encargare de que Stanley no quiera ponerle algo como Stanlyna o Fordsibelle –dejo salir una sonora carcajada.

MaryAnn se disculpo por un mommento, a cada minuto tenían una nueva pregunta para ella, lo bueno es que su dedicación cariñosa se extendía hasta con los adultos. Salió un momento para revisar que Wendy no se hubiera alejado mucho.

Stan y Ford los miraron fijamente, mientras los mecían en sus cunas improvisadas, estaban pensando cuales serian los nombres más adecuados.

-¡Mabel! –gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Me debes un chocolate –decía Stanley.

-Si Mabel, ella será nuestra pequeña Mabel –sonrió Ford. -Aunque ponerle el nombre de nuestra loca tía abuela, tal vez no sea la mejor idea.

-Que dices la tía Mabs era la persona más genial del mundo –recordó una vez más las maravillosas tardes escuchando los extraños relatos de esa mujer.

-Tienes razón y nuestra pequeña será la persona más maravillosa del mundo –Ford la miró y parecía que ella le hubiese sonreído.

-Bueno, ahora únicamente nos queda el pequeño –por alguna razón le fue más difícil conseguir un nombre para su hijo.

Los nombres fueron desde Nikola, Einstein, Leonardo, Alexander entre muchos otros e incluso Filbrick, cosa que a ambos les causo escalofríos.

-Él es el hijo prodigo- decía Ford.

-Siempre con tus palabras metafóricas, suenas tan nerd aunque a decir verdad me gusta además rima con Mabel –decía Stan –aunque yo preferiría Dipper.

-¿Dipper? –dijo sorprendido Ford.

-¿No me digas que no lo habías notado? Supuse que para ti sería algo obvio, las estrellas son después de todo tu segundo hogar –le sonrío Stan.

-Por supuesto que lo había notado, pero Dipper es más bien un sobrenombre aunque me parece increíblemente adecuado para él.

-Puede ser tanto el hijo prodigo como Dipper, yo no le veo el inconveniente, me gusta la idea –la voz de Stan era sumamente entusiasta.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo sonriente, en eso volvió a entrar MaryAnn acompañada de Wendy.

-Chicas tenemos a presentarles a alguien –les decía Stan.

-Ellos son Dipper y Mabel Pines –dijeron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

-Hermosos nombres, no me queda duda que los gemelos serán muy felices.

-¡Mami, los señores Pines ahora son los papás de los bebés! –gritó Wendy feliz.

-Si cariño, ahora son sus hijos –ambos sonrieron ante tal afirmación.

-Bueno hay que apresurarnos tenemos que ir de compras, ya que estos pequeños se merecen lo mejor –dijo tomado su bolso y sujetando firmemente al su hijos.

-Lo siento debo dejarlos solos, debo de ir a la Universidad para acordar mis horarios –dio un gran suspiro –creo no regresare hasta en la noche.

-No hay problema Sixer –después dijo entre risas –aunque tal vez deba acostumbrarme a ser padre soltero.

-Estúpido –contestó Ford con tono molesto.

-Mmmm, creo que habíamos acordado no utilizar ese tipo de palabras –les recordó Mary.

-Perdón Mary es nuestra forma tan peculiar de "querernos" – se disculpo Stan –además el Nerd sabe que lo amo con todo mi corazón – y le lanzó un beso.

-Me voy –Ford tomo su maletín completamente ruborizado. -¿Tienes efectivo?

-Si, y si me hiciera falta tengo esto –Stan saco de su bolsillo la tarjeta de crédito de Stanford.

-¿Qué carajo? ¿A que hora la sacaste? –lo miró enojado.

-Un buen mago nunca revela sus trucos, además ya es hora de que marches o se te hará tarde –le dijo riéndose.

Ford se marchó, después discutiría acerca de sus viejos hábitos con Stanley. Stan y Mary salieron después de él, y aunque el Señor Misterio no era fanático de las compras, no al menos de las que no tuvieran un descuento de cinco dedos se encontraba emocionado ante la idea de poder cuidar a esos pequeños.

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando Ford regreso, por suerte Stanley le había prestado al Diablo, ya que era más fácil encontrar un taxi dentro del pueblo o en viajes cortos usar el carrito de Golf. La casa estaba silenciosa, en cuanto entro escucho el tenue sonido de la televisión, al entrar a la cocina se sorprendió al encontrar tantas cosas, había desde una pequeña tina, pasando por varias latas de formula láctea, ropa casi por docenas, juguetes, cobijas, algunas medicinas, y muchos, cientos de pañales.

Continuó su recorrido, en la sala estaban las cajas de unos portabebés, de una cuna, y de otros artículos que no supo cual era su utilidad, se preguntaba como Stan siendo tan "tacaño" había gastado en todo eso, bueno el probablemente el hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Al entrar en la sala no pudo más que sonreír al ver lo que encontró, los tres estaban dormidos en el sillón, Stanley tenía a los gemelos entre sus brazos.

-Stan –susurró Ford –Stan ya regrese.

-Mmm, que bueno Sixer –le respondió todavía adormilado.

-Hay que llevarlos a su cuna –se levanto Stan –ten cárgalos mientras preparo una botella para la noche.

Cuando Stan los acercó a él Ford instintivamente dio un paso hacia tras.

-No puedo Stan, simplemente no puedo –le dijo.

-Ford te conozco más de lo que crees, y claro que me había dado cuenta de que no los haz tocado, puedo leer el miedo en tus ojos, pero yo estoy aquí… sólo inténtalo.

Stanford estiro sus brazos y lentamente acuno a los gemelos, fue una sensación tibia, cálida, tan distinta a todo lo que conoció dentro de los múltiples universos, seguía dudoso pero los apretó contra su pecho. Pudo sentir su hermoso olor, el darse cuenta de su tranquila respiración, de los casi imperceptibles sonidos de escapando sus bocas, los pudo sentir suyos. Stan sonrió, tomo entre sus manos el rostro del Ford y recargo su frente contra la suya.

-Sé que tienes miedo de herirlos, yo me siento igual, pero aquí estamos lo dos, juntos, si juntos para Dipper y Mabel. Deja de cerrar tu corazón y déjalos entrar, como lo hiciste conmigo.

-Pero y si los lastimo como lo hice contigo –dejo escapar un leve sollozo.

-Eso quedo en el pasado, ahora lo único que importa es que estamos los dos para ellos, porque nos necesitan, y yo quiero que Dipper y Mabel crezcan aquí, verlos crecer, crecer a su lado, envejecer contigo, porque bueno ya lo sabes yo te amo.

-Yo también te amo cabeza hueca –ahora era Ford quien le robaba un beso a Stan.

-Acondicione la habitación contigua a la nuestra, todavía me faltan unos detalles pero creo que quedo bastante bien. Acuéstalos en unos minutos te alcanzo – y se fue a la cocina.

Ford subió hasta el que ahora seria en cuarto de los gemelos, en ese lugar tenían las cosas que no utilizaban almacenadas, era increíble que en una sola tarde Stan la hubiera limpiado y acondicionado, tenia cortinas nuevas, incluso arreglo las repisas, tenia instalada la cuna y un sillón reclinable. Acostó a los bebés, lo miro dormir, al poco rato escucho los pasos de Stan acercarse.

-Es extraño solo tienen dos días con nosotros y creo que ya no podría vivir sin ellos –decía Stan al lado de Ford.

-Y si nos hemos equivocado en esta decisión, no creo poder soportar una herida de este tamaño – era obvia la tristeza en la mirada de Ford.

-No puedo negarte que si alguien en este mundo se ha equivocado somos nosotros, pero le creo a mi instinto y me dice que hicimos lo correcto, que como dijo Mary esta es una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Para ser una familia? –preguntó Ford.

-Simplemente para ser felices Sixer –le respondió.

Ford lo abrazó fuertemente y volvió a besarlo, esta vez fue más profundo, si, en ese tiempo, cuando se sintió más perdido que nunca lo que más extraño fueron los besos de Stanley.

-Por eso te amo cabeza hueca.

-¿Por cabeza hueca? –preguntó Stan.

-No, porque siempre sabes que decir –lo volvió a besar.

-Bueno ya debemos de irnos a dormir, debes estar cansado después de todo han sido un par de días bastantes agitados –Stan le dio un pequeño beso.

-A decir verdad no estoy cansado –Ford se sonrojaba e intentaba ser seductor.

-Me fascina cuando intentas ser sensual –dijo riendo –pero te confesare yo tampoco estoy cansado. Stan reviso a los gemelos, estos seguían durmiendo, activo el comunicador, sujeto de la mano a Ford y fueron directamente a su habitación.

La madrugada avanzaba tranquila, la misma silueta de todas la noches hacia su recorrido nocturno, eran una de esas cosas que pese a que tuviera un año de vuelta no podía dejar de hacer Stanford, cada par de horas despertaba instintivamente, y revisaba su escáner de seguridad, sin embargo pese a no encontrar nada diferente recorría la casa únicamente para sentirse a salvo. Regresaba a su habitación, pero al pasar por el cuarto de los gemelos escuchó un leve gemido, fue hasta la cuna y el pequeño Dipper comenzaba a sollozar, lo tomo en sus brazos.

-¿Qué te pasa Dip? –acaricio su carita, al sentir la mano Dipper agarró el dedo extra de Ford con su pequeña manita, lo sujetó como si no quisiera soltarlo, por un momento unos ojos castaños lo miraron fijamente, y como diría Stan sintió que vio a través de él y esa cálida mirada llegó hasta su alma. Dejo salir una ligera carcajada cuando Dipper comenzó a chupar su dedo.

-Así que lo que tienes es hambre ¿eh? –le decía sonriéndole –bueno vamos a la cocina a calentar la botella que preparo Stan.

Ford bajo con Dipper en su brazos, calentó la leche y regresó a la habitación de los bebés, se acomodo en la mecedora, recordó los consejos de Mary, que entre todo el chupón de esa manera no les darán cólicos, una vez que termine hazlo repetir, que coma lo que desee en cuanto este lleno el mismo dejara de comer.

Aquello resultaba tan maravilloso, Ford nunca pensó que en este universo hubiera algo que se acercara mínimamente a las cosas tan extraordinarias que encontró en su viaje entre dimensiones, pero ese intimo momento, esa sensación en su pecho, ese bebé, que ahora era su hijo, que no dejaba de mirarlo mientras comía, eso que ahora sabia que era felicidad superaba con creces todo lo que había vivido.

Dipper terminó su leche, Ford hizo todo lo que la señora Corduroy le dijo, ahora lo arrullaba, no tardo en quedarse dormido, lo acomodaba de nuevo en la cuna y sin embargo volvió a sentir el agarre en su dedo extra, parecía que no quería dejarlo ir.

-No te preocupes, jamás te voy a dejar, siempre estaré contigo, porque ahora estas en casa –le decía dulcemente, al hacer esto Dipper lo soltó lentamente.

Antes de irse a dormir de nuevo, miró esa habitación, no dejaba de sentir miedo, no estaba seguro que era lo que podía pasar, tal vez pudieron haberse equivocado, pero como le diría Stanley siempre vale la pena arriesgarse por las personas que aman, y si aunque no lo dijera en también los amaba.

Estaba por entrar de nuevo a su habitación cuando un poderoso llanto lo hizo regresar a la habitación, era Mabel quien ahora quería comer. Antes de que Stan pudiera decir algo el le dijo.

-No te preocupes tiene hambre, pero ya tengo todo bajo control –dijo por el comunicador, y ya la sostenía entre sus brazos –pero a ti te tocan lo pañales.

-Es un trato –contestó Stan.

No le importo bajar de nuevo las escaleras, tal vez ahora sus viejos rituales tendrían un nuevo significado, y dejarían de ser un recordatorio permanente de la historia de dolor que ambos Pines habían escrito, no le quedaban dudas, Dipper y Mabel al igual que la vida les habían dado una segunda oportunidad.

 **Continuara…**

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.**

Lo sé, mis lectores las acérrimos se preguntaran que onda con esta nueva historia, ja, no lo negare ya saben que me fascina el terror, pero sobre todo lo patéticamente filosófico, el escribir sobre las miseria humanas, eso que nos vuelve mortales, y no los negare me siguen gustando por lo que les doy un pequeño adelanto publicares dos nuevas historias de GF, si, porque el que haya terminado no signifique el la olvide. No, por el contrario después de su final, la inspiración volvió, lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo del tiempo para escribir, así que esperen mis actualizaciones de Teoría de Ingravidez, Hermandad, Tale's of Two Stan's y por fin el final del Sr. Misterio, en este ultimo lo siento no he podido terminarlo, no encuentro dentro de mi cabeza la palabras que me lleven a donde quiero ir, y pues la verdad no quiero terminarlo y darles algo mediocre.

Sobre mis nuevas historias les diré, serán obviamente M y Slash, ja, además de un crossover, se que ha este punto se imaginaran de que trata, sip, sexo, violencia, drogas, prostitución y lemmon, a esta altura estoy segura de que saben de quienes voy a escribir pero para averiguarlo tendrán que leer BROKEN DIMENSIONS y … de la segunda todavía no tengo el titulo.

Bueno y porque escribir una historia centrada en la familia, pues simplemente porque amo las historias donde Ford y Stan terminan cuidando a los gemelos, ya sea porque mueren sus padres, son huérfanos y ellos un Foster home, son sus hijos biológicos, en fin me fascina cuando por alguna razón los cuidan.

Obviamente es un AU donde son más jóvenes, no quite el Stancest porque bueno sigo siendo Elice, además el que sea una historia tierna no significa que no tendrá sus momentos de tensión. Los invito a leer, mi versión de la vida de los Pines.

 **SOBRE EL FINAL DE GF…**

Quisiera dejar un enorme cometario, pero no tengo grandes cosas que decir, la primera seria "Gracias", muchas Gracias Alex Hirsch porque me diste una maravillosa experiencia a través de tu serie. Como lo comente en otro medio, sé que es tonto pero GF me devolvió algo que creí perdido, si, ese gusto por escribir y eso significa mucho para mi. No fue un final épico o que quedara inscrito en la historia de la animación, pero fue maravilloso (llore y llore), eso hace que GF sea buena de principio a fin. Cosa que muy pocos cartoons o animaciones pueden decir, que extrañare a los personajes, claro que lo hare, que en mi corazón de fan todavía albergo la posibilidad de ver otra temporada, que no importa que haya terminado no dejare el Fandom hasta terminar cada una de mis historias, si eso se lo juro todas tendrán final. Para terminar, de nuevo gracias y nos veremos en próximo verano…

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS...**

En el marcado rápido de la Cabaña del Misterio estaban primero los siguientes números de emergencias:

#1 MaryAnn Corduroy.

#2 Sra. Ramírez.

#3 Bomberos.

El primer mes sin duda lo habían sobrellevado gracias a las mujeres que le ayudaron a conseguir todo lo necesario para instalar a los pequeños, dándoles lecciones prácticas sobre eructos, popos y cólicos y sobre todo acerca de los llantos, ya que en cuanto no eran capaces de controlar uno de estos las llamaban desesperadamente. A decir verdad las disfrutaban per como los Pines aprendían acerca de volverse padres, tenían una semana viviendo con los gemelos cuando MaryAnn les pregunto.


End file.
